The Night Before
by KGrint
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the morning,... with Ron? Find out how that happened. And what happens as a result. Will they finally be together! Set as an alternate book 6, withouth the whole, Lavendar Brown incident. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Waking up with Ron

As she opened her eyes she suddenly felt overwhelmed. The fireplace, her favorite couch, the common room…and Ron? As she continued to wake up more thoroughly to the morning's sun, she felt even more confused. What was she doing wrapped up in Ron's arms!

"Oh my God", she whispered.

Ron stirred and Hermione panicked.

"Mione'", he muttered, "it's morning already?"

"Uh, y-yeah, R-Ron," she stuttered.

Ron brought her closer to him, and began to rub her back. 'What is going on?' she thought, and then she remembered.

"Bloody 'ell, Hermione, it's Saturday!"

Once again, Ron and Hermione were having one of their famous rows. Where else to row, but the common room?

"You should be doing your essay that's due Monday! You'll have all of tomorrow to sit around and do nothing, then!"

"Hermione- I'm knackered, just sit here and, and", he stuttered, then grabbed her hand, "play some chess with me?"

Hermione's resolve was melting and the butterflies in her stomach from Ron's hand on hers did her in.

"Oh, alright."

The game was going very smoothly. Ron of course, was winning. He seemed a bit nervous around Hermione lately and today he'd been awful nice. He held doors open for her, waited for her before and after all the meals. Hermione was feeling a bit suspicious of Ron's intentions, until she was interrupted by his sudden outburst.

"Ha! I've won again!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, of course Ron, " Hermione came over and sat next to Ron on the sofa in front of the fire, She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. She decided she might as well take advantage of Ron's mood before it ran out. She secretely hoped it never would. Ron rested his head on hers and draped his arm over her shoulders. Hermione thought this was exceptionally perfect.

By this time everyone had gone up to his or her dormitories for the night. It was all but empty, except for Ron and Hermione. After several minutes Ron was drifting off to sleep, and Hermione was breathing quite deeply.

"Mione'", he finally broke the comfortable silence. She looked up at him, "do you want to go to bed, it's late."

"No, no, let's just", she yawned, "stay here a while longer." She snuggled closer to him and put her arm casually over his stomach, with her head comfortably resting in the crook of his neck.

At this moment, Ron knew he couldn't just let this moment go past. For a while now, he'd been feeling different towards Hermione. After a while, he figured it out, and he knew he loved her with everything he had. He just had to tell her how he felt yet, and maybe just maybe she'd feel the same.

"Mione', can I tell you something?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. She sensed nervousness in his voice. "Mione', I- I", he stuttered, he tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat, but it just wouldn't work. "Oh, bloody 'ell!"

"Ron, lang-" she was cut off by the sudden pressure of Ron's lips pressed against hers.


	2. How it went from there

**A/N: By the way, I don't own Harry Potter, but would like to sincerely thank J.K Rowling for writing a magnificent piece of art. THANKYOU**

_…so … where we left off… ah, yes… Ron's lips on Hermione's eh?_

The kiss was, well, perfect. Hermione finished saying "language" into Ron's mouth until she just gave up on trying to rationalize what was going on. She was kissing Ron, she was kissing…RON! Ron was kissing her! She felt extremely over the moon.

Ron's hands had moved to the back of Hermione's head. They were wrapped up in her hair and he just could not get enough of it. Her hands had managed to wrap around his waist, and even at the odd position they were in, the kiss seemed like it had been done before. Hermione's head was tilted up at an odd angle and Ron's arms were in a weird position, but the passion was so overwhelming it did not matter. After several minutes Hermione broke away to catch her breathe. Ron whimpered at the loss of the warmth of Hermione's lips on his.

"R-Ro-on…" she just could not catch her breathe, she was so overwhelmed.

"Hermione, what I was trying to say before was…", he stumbled on his words and he finally figured out how to tell her, he cupped either side of her face with both hands and took a calming breath before going on, "Gods, Hermione, you are the most beautiful and amazing and intelligent and most perfect person I have ever met. You mean everything in the world to me, and I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. Hermione, I, I, Hermione I love you. I love you more than any-"

And this time, Hermione's lips cut off Ron. This kiss became more passionate than their first one. Hermione grabbed Ron's face with both hands and worked her hands into his hair. Ron finally got over the shock of what Hermione was doing, and wrapped her up in his arms in the most possessive way. After several minutes of short kisses, and sweet caresses, Ron begged for permission with his tongue. Hermione accepted right away and Ron's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth. The kiss grew hot and Hermione's hands had moved to the top of Ron's trousers. Ron's hands were gliding up and down Hermione's back, underneath her shirt. He groaned from the pleasure he was feeling and managed to hoist her on to his lap. She broke off the kiss for only a second, and straddled Ron. Ron groaned louder this time, and Hermione responded with a satisfied 'mmm' and picked up the kiss again where it left off. Soon though, they both needed air, and Ron broke off the kiss reluctantly.

"Ron", Hermione began, taking several long breaths as Ron continued to do something amazing with his hands that were somewhere under her shirt on her back, "Ron, I- I, I love you too, Ron, I guess I always have and oh, I'm so glad you feel the same, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to get out of whatever hole you were in and just admit it."

"What? You waited so long, and _I_ have no idea! Hermione! When I watched you dance with bloody Viktor Krum all bloody night at that stupid bloody ball, I could barely contain myself from getting up and beating the living daylights out of the bastard."

At this point Hermione had gotten out of Ron's grasp and off his lap and was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch from him.

"Ron, we just professed our love for one another, and we're bickering already."

"What do you expect, eh? We always bicker, and what a better time than when we could be showing our love some more?"

Hermione giggled at Ron's silly implication, and scooted back over to him.

"Ron, I love you, and I am really sorry about the Viktor thing, no need to bring it up now."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron had a look on his face now of great concentration and Hermione could see his eyes sparkle as he made a realization, "Wow, you just said you loved me twice… within the same half-hour", he broke off to wrap Hermione back up in his arms, "and you didn't mean it in a platonic way. Bloody 'ell this is the best day of my life."

Hermione now had tears in her eyes, even though Ron had just said all of that in a matter of five seconds. He had just said that this was the best day of his life, and she couldn't hold the tears any more.

"Oh Ron!" she exclaimed before straddling him again and placing sweet kiss all of his cheeks, forehead, and neck. Ron was definitely glad he had Hermione stay with him to play chess.

**Ok, wow I just wrote that in like a half hour, after seeing Goblet of Fire for the first time. I hope you enjoyed and thanks to my 2 reviewers. I'll also take constructive criticism since this is my first fic. Thanks **


	3. The end to a great night

**Thanks again to my reviewers and also, I STILL don't own Ron or Hermione or any other Harry Potter character or theme…sigh**

As Hermione continued to kiss Ron he placed his hands back where they were before. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her straight on the lips. Once again he opened her mouth with his tongue and they began to kiss more heatedly. Hermione then began to run her hands up Ron's shirt and smooth them over his abs and back. She loved the way quidditch had toned his muscles over the years.

At some point Ron had managed to stand up and place Hermione on her back on the couch, never breaking contact between their lips. He then lied on top of her, careful of his weight, and continued to kiss her. Ron's hands we're under her back and Hermione's were still under Ron's shirt. She began to run her fingers along his spine and Ron shuddered. He then broke off the kiss and Hermione opened her eyes. His blue eyes staring into hers he began to speak.

"Hermione, should we talk about this?" He took his right hand from under her back and pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Mione', I know we've waited forever for this, but is this too fast? I'm not sure because this is what I've dreamt about for years, oh gods don't take that wrong, but bloody hell Hermione, you're perfect and this is perfect and bloody hell."

"Ron, stop swearing." She giggled a little at how she had said something along those lines an hour ago only she couldn't complete it. He scowled at her. "Ron, this is perfect. We've waited so long for this night that I don't think we should hold back any longer, do _you_ think _you_ can wait much longer?"

He looked at her shyly and shook his head and said in the softest voice, "No.."

Hermione said matter of factly, "That's what I thought."

And she captured his lips with hers again.

Ron mumbled something along the lines of "Gods, I love you.", into Hermione's mouth before giving in to the immeasurable pleasure. Hermione had begun to do that thing with her hands again along his spine and Ron suddenly thrust his hips into hers.

Hermione gasped and took her hands away quickly. "Ron, a-are are you ok?"

"Hermione, I, my god, where did you learn to do that with your hands?"

"I, I , um, I um, …", Hermione stuttered.

"Not from a book right?" Ron said in a joking tone, as Hermione smacked his arm playfully.

"No, you stupid git, not from a book."

"Then what?"

She looked at him dreamily, and he felt a little confused.

"Ron, I've only wanted you for the last several years. What else do you think I dream about?" she blushed after she blurted it out.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "oh, really Mione' well… I guess you're done dreaming aren't you?" And he seized her lips once more.

Hermione again took up the marvelous thing she did with her hands and Ron again ground his pelvis into hers. She moaned against his lips and he couldn't resist. He did the same action again as Hermione raised her pelvis in to his. Hermione muttered something like "oh, Ron" in to his mouth before they continued the motion for several minutes. Eventually, they both broke the kiss and just lie there in each other's arms.

"Hermione, you know how I was tired before? Well, I'm more tired now, and well … Hermione?" Hermione had fallen asleep in the few moments that they were just laying there. "Wow." Ron whispered as he gazed at Hermione. As he brushed his hand along her cheek he whispered, "Good Night, Mione'". He shifted so Hermione was next to him and draped his arm over her stomach. He mumbled "I love you" againsther cheek,and he, himself fell asleep, with Hermione in his arms.

**Sigh I had a littler writer's block… but I got over it…after seeing the Goblet of Fire….again…. yea I know … it's kind of pathetic, but what do you expect a Harry Potter freak to do? Just sit at home and NOT see the movie! Ha. Once again, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so glad you all like it. The story is'nt over yet , the flashback only merely ended… what happens when Ron and Hermione talk for the first time after their little night of confessions and loving? Grins evily**


	4. The end of the flashback

**So, I've had writer's block for a good couple of days. But, I'm over it now. Once again, I don't own J.K's characters, her plot or Harry Potter. Tho, I do wish that I owned Rupert Grint. But, what can I do? Here's the first conversation between Ron and Hermione after she's realized what happened.**

Hermione began to smile then, and snuggled in to the warmth that Ron was providing. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. She had kissed Ron, and more importantly he had kissed her back. On top of it all though, he loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Mione', what's wrong, love?" Ron mumbled.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Hermione replied.

"Mmm… bout' what?"

"Us, and last night."

Ron then opened his eyes and made eye contact with Hermione. "Yea?"

"Yea" she replied.

Ron then took the back of his fingers and ran them along Hermione's cheek. She shivered at the delicate way he was touching her. She felt unbelievably adored. This time, thankfully, it was by someone who could actually say her name. She giggled then, and mirrored his affection. He gave her that favorite lop-sided grin of his and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Hermione Jane." Ron said all of a sudden.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, bloo-…sorry…yes, I love you a lot, Hermione, I told you last night, I always have."

"Good" She replied then she kissed him quickly on the lips and said, "I love you too, Ronald Billius."

They smiled at each other and then Hermione looked at the clock. "Ron, I think we should go back to our dormitories. What will people think if we're not in bed, and they find us here together?"

Ron smiled for the hundredth time it seemed within the last couple minutes and nodded. He helped Hermione sit up and he stood up. He took her hand to help her stand and brought her into a tight embrace. She hugged him back for a minute. Then he kissed the top of her head.

"See you at breakfast, yea?" Ron said.

"Of course."

And Hermione and Ron went their separate ways.

Hermione went up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She just could not stop smiling. She decided she couldn't very well go back to sleep after just have sleeping. The best sleep she ever had, she thought with a smirk. So, she went to the showers and took a nice hot bath. She thought of all the things Ron had said. She started to wonder what it all meant. _We're they together?_ _What does this mean fortheir relationship?_ _What will Harry and Ginny think? Oh no, this wasn't just a one night thing, was it?_ Hermione decided she really needed to stop thinking about this and remember it was Ron. He'd never do this to her just for the heck of it and say all these things. He really did love her, didn't he? She smiled and continued with her shower.

Meanwhile Ron had ran up to his room two steps at a time. He pushed the door open to his room and shook Harry awake. "HARRY HARRY!" he tried to whisper as loudly as he could, if that made sense. He proceeded to shake Harry to make him wake up.

"Dudley, I will _not_ make you breakfast go away." Harry mumbled, still sleeping.

Ron laughed and tried again. "Harry, mate, wake up, it's Ron."

Harry mumbled something else and opened his eyes to the face of his best mate. "Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"Harry, the most amazing things just happened. It's completely wicked. Last night after you went to bed Hermione and I played chess, and well, you wont believe what happened!"

"You finally kissed her?" Harry said in the most unexcited manner.

"I KISSE- what? How did you know! Harry, we're you watching!"

"Ron, everyone has been expecting this since fourth year. We all know how crazy you are for each other, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Harry explained.

"Bloody hell, Harry, why didn't you tell me!" Ron yelled.

"We thought you knew!"

Ron growled in frustration, and then smiled. How could he be angry when he just kissed Hermione and slept with her in his arms! _Was she his girlfriend now?_ _Did she really love him? _He figured he'd talk to her more about it later before classes, or during lunch. He decided to take a shower and calm himself down before he went to breakfast. If only he could wipe the smile from his face.

**So what'd you think. I know it wasn't all fluffy and w/e but I decided to just go with the flow. I was told it was moving too fast and well, I slowed it down. So there. I'll update again somtime this weekend. Probably after I've seen GoF again, for the 4th time. Review and Comment! Seriously, if there is something wrong, tell me! Thanks**


	5. Official, finally

**Once more, I do not own anything Harry Potter wise. I do wish, as I've said before, that I owned Rupert Grint. But, due to unfortunate events…I am here… and he is there…and I am not J.K. Rowling. Lol Thanks for your reviews, and please… don't break things cuz of my story. Ha… now read, and enjoy.**

Ron waited with Harry for Hermione to come down the stairs to go to breakfast. As she finally came down the stairs Harry and Ron both stood up and at the sight of Ron, Hermione blushed. Ron gave her a weak smile in return. They all walked out of the portrait hole together and made their way to breakfast.

As usual, the Great Hall was packed with students. The trio made their way to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and piled their plates with food. Well, Ron did. Hermione and Harry just kind of put some food on their plates. Breakfast went as usual, with random discussions. Hermione and Harry were both done eating after a while, and were waiting for Ron to finish up. Ron wasn't really paying much attention to his food because he was too busy thinking about the girl he was sitting next to.

After a couple more minutes, Ron was finished eating, and they all stood up to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they walked down the corridor, Ron felt a tiny hand slip into his bigger one, and he knew everything was going to be just perfect.

Ron and Hermione walked the entire way to class hand in hand, as Harry just walked by with a smirk on his face. Some people would pass and stare and then whisper to their friends. Hermione and Ron had no idea what was going onbut Harry was enjoying all of this. Unfortunately though, not all of the spectators could be quiet and keep to themselves, because here came Malfoy.

"Oh, Weezlebee, you and the mud-blood finally together?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy, before you're a little blonde ferret again." Ron shot back.

"The blood traitor is threatening me now, eh? Funny how you're not denying your love for the mud-blood"

"Stop calling her that you bloody ferret!" And with that, Malfoy was shoved down to the corridor floor.

"Come on Hermione, Harry, let's get to class."

"You'll pay for that Weasel!" Malfoy shouted down the hall.

The trio just laughed. Harry definitely was enjoying this new Ron. Not only was he defending Hermione like always, but in a more mature and confident way. Malfoy sure had it coming for him, if he kept it up.

The trio finally made it to class, and took their seats. Ron sat between Hermione and Harry at their desk. While listening to whatever new professor they had this year talk about whatever curse they were learning about, Ron was indefinitely distracted.

Hermione had picked up that thing she did with her hands again. Only this time, she was doing it to the top part of his leg. Ron could not believe Hermione was doing that, let alone in the middle of class! So, in response to Hermione's devilish ways, Ron reached over and placed his hand on Hermione's exposed knee. Ron could see Hermione blush out of the corner of his eye and he grinned.

Eventually, Hermione had taken her hand away from Ron's leg so she could jot down some notes, but Ron kept his hand on her knee. After Hermione had answered a couple questions and jotted some more notes, she brought her hand back down to where Ron's was. She put her hand on top of his and he moved his hand so that he could hold hers. They stayed that way the rest of class.

After class Ron took Hermione aside. He had thought hard all through class, not exactly about the class material though. He was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, officially.

"Ron, what's going on?"

Ron kissed her quick on the cheek, and then cleared his throat.

"Mione'," he cleared his throat again, why did his nerves have to pick up now! "Hermione, I love you, and , well and- and… be my girlfriend? I know we don't really need the title, I mean it feels like we've been together already, but I think I'll feel better once it's official, oh gods, please don't think I'm an idiot."

Hermione's lips curved into a smile and she flung herself at Ron, like always. "Oh Ron, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek.


	6. Anniversaries, and pictures

**For the hundredth time.. ok maybe not the hundredth…but it seems like it..i do not own harry potter frowns or Rupert Grint. Sadness… Enjoy the 6th installment of …drum roll The Night Before… _Hedwig's theme plays_ haha..**

The next couple of weeks went by in a flash. Ron and Hermione bickered less and less and loved each other more and more. Wherever Ron was Hermione was, and vice versa. Every now and then though they did spend time to themselves. It was pretty much the perfect relationship. Hermione still bothered Ron about his homework and Ron still bugged Hermione about being a know it all. But, who can really expect that to change?

Today just happened to be Ron and Hermione's one-month anniversary. Ron gave her a lily he found in the gardens before breakfast, opened doors for her like he did the day everything began. Hermione had bought him chocolate frogs at their last outing to Hogsmeade and gave them to him at breakfast. During every class they had together they held hands or passed notes. Yes, Hermione passed notes during class.

While doing so though, Hermione was thinking. She just noticed how much being with Ron had changed her. She wasn't so uptight. She didn't feel like she always had the world on her shoulders. He may take her mind from her studies, but her grades weren't faltering or anything. He balanced out everything that wasn't balanced.

Ron had also thought earlier that day how much Hermione had changed him. For once, he wasn't scrambling to finish an essay for Snape, right before class began. He had actually finished it two days after it had been assigned, and he only asked for help from Hermione once. It was just to figure out how to spell something. Ron's grades were coming up and he still had time for Quidditch.

After a long day of classes and after all their homework was finished, the trio sat in the common room by the fire. It had been cold outside, considering it was now the first week of November, and the fire was a great spot to warm up. Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair, while Hermione and Ron were sitting in theirs. Hermione had her legs draped over Ron's, so she wasn't sitting on his lap, but right next to him in the medium sized chair. Her head was on his shoulder, and by the looks of it, she was out like a light. Harry nodded at Ron in a way to tell him to look at Hermione. Ron noticed she was asleep and chuckled in the slightest way he could. Harry got up from his chair and bid him good night and told him Happy Anniversary. Ron blushed and Harry nudged him.

"Night, mate" Ron said in a monotone.

"Don't stay up too late, Ron…like last time."

Ron managed to grab a pillow and chuck it at Harry before he jogged up the stairs. Hermione moved a bit and settled back into the pillow that was Ron's shoulder.

"Mione'" Ron mumbled against her hair.

"Mmmm, no mum, I didn't brush my teeth yet." Hermione mumbled. Ron chuckled.

"Mione', baby, wake up."

"Mum, no, I don't want to floss." What was it with Hermione and being upset about teeth? Ron laughed again a little harder and Hermione finally opened her eyes.

"Good Morning, sunshine." Ron said as brightly and quietly as possible.

"Very funny" Hermione hit him in the chest playfully and rested her head back on his shoulder. Ron kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, you know." Ron whispered, as he tilted his head down to look into her eyes.

Hermione smiled, "I know, I love you too."

"I'm so glad we're together, and, and um… yea, I'm glad we're together." He smirked. Man was he romantic.

Hermione giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad we're together too, Ron."

Ron kissed her back and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione brought herself closer to him. She had her hand up his shirt in a second and did that famous thing with her hands. He really could not explain it. He thought he'd be daring since they'd been together for a while and slowly slid his hand under her shirt in the back. He only dared to put his hand on the small of her back. He broke the kiss.

"This ok?" He kissed her cheek.

"Perfect" and she kissed him again.

He could only bring himself to rub his thumb up and down like he did when he held her hand. He didn't want to move too fast because he didn't want to ruin anything. After a couple more minutes of pure bliss, Hermione broke away.

"We should get to bed, it's late, and we have class tomorrow" she began.

"Alright." Ron replied.

Hermione got up first and then Ron did. They held hands over to the steps and they stopped at the foot of them. Ron brought Hermione into a hug.

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione" he kissed the top of her head, while not letting her go.

"Happy Anniversary, Ron" Hermione replied and hugged him tighter.

"Love you" Ron whispered before kissing her on the lips and letting go of her.

"Love you" Hermione replied and she walked up the steps.

As Hermione crawled into bed she felt something hard underneath her back. She lifted her back up and reached under her back and pulled out a wrapped something. She took out her wand, whispered "Lumos," and laid her wand on her bed. There was a card on the front. She opened it.

"To Hermione

Hi, I didn't really know how else to wish you a proper happy anniversary without making myself sound like a git. So, I had Ginny sneak this in here while we were at dinner. This picture is from this past summer at the Burrow. I had just figured it out that I really needed to get my act together, and tell you how I felt soon. You were all angry about Fleur and I had no idea why. Ginny finally told me how you liked me and I needed to stop being such a guy and drooling all over Fleur. Well, I wasn't always drooling all over Fleur, you know. But, she told me you liked me and that snapped me out of it. This is from the one day when we were out swimming. I guess you can tell by the fact that we're wearing bathing suits. Might I add, you look beautiful. Anyway, I figured out earlier that morning that I didn't just like you, but that I was falling in love with you.

So, there we were by the pond, and you had just come over to me and whispered that orange wasn't exactly the best color of choice for me to be wearing. You walked away all briskly and I was ready to fight. I know you remember this, but I just love thinking about this. So I ran after you, grabbed you around the waist, and tackled you to the ground. You were yelping something about letting you go, "Ronald!" and to get my bloody hands off of you. You had managed to turn over on to your back and you looked well, you looked bloody hot. You were merely inches from my face and we were just staring into each other's eyes. I'm not sure if you could tell then but I was channeling " I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" to you. You're laughing at me right now, I know. Shut it for a second and read on, this really does have a point.

So, I'm guessing at some point Gin took out the camera and shot a picture of us lying there like that. I paid Ginny so much to get that picture in my possession before mum found it. Wait till you see what I charmed it to do, you'll understand the whole point of this then. The charm actually, is a tell-all truths charm. I figured out a way, with the help of Ginny, how to make it work on photographs. You're going to love what happens in this picture.

Well, Happy Anniversary, Mione'. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight, brown eyes.

Love,

_Ron_"

Hermione ripped open the paper to reveal the picture. Sure enough there she was turning over with Ron leaning over her. And then there was what looked like… a thought bubble over her head. "Bloody, Ron is on top of me, oh my god, oh my god!"

Then another popped up. This one, over Ron's head, "Oh bloody hell, I'm on top of Hermione, holy hell, I love you."

Then another popped up as they each began to stare into each other's eyes. A look of pure loved etched over their faces. The bubble was connected to both of them this time. "God, I just wish you felt the same."

And then the photo played over. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Then she started laughing. Ron was amazing. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She placed the picture on her nightstand. Hugged close the stuffed cat, charmed to look like Cookshanks, close to her that Ron gave her. She put out her wand and put it in her nightstand drawer, pulled her curtains and fell right asleep. Dreaming of Ron, and the common room fire, and their favorite couch.

Coincidentally, Ron was doing the same.

**Ok, wow. That was the longest thing I have ever written. That's one chapter people. I hope you like it. Cuz, I've been up since 5 this morning, I went three and a half hours north west to see my college for the first time, and drove back another three and half hours, went to a party, and im up now at eleven pm. So, this may not be my best and it may ramble on, so I'll fix it later. I just wanted to put more up. People seriously. If you don't like it and there is something I can fix. Please tell me. I don't want ppl to not read this cuz it sucks. I'm really enjoying this and I enjoy makin' ppl happy, so just let me know. THANKS!**


	7. Study habits and nighttime visits

**Ok, quick update. I just had a random fluff attack and dirty minded spree. So, in turn, chapter 7 was born. I hope you enjoy this cuz I know I've been depriving you of what lust Chapter 1 was filled with. Enjoy! Review! And understand…I don't own Harry Potter related crap! YAY! bows down to J.K!**

Throughout the next month, Ron and Hermione had grown closer. After Hermione had seen the picture Ron had given her she felt even closer to him. They'd liked eachohter long before they realized and felt like they'd been together longer.

They'd also worked out how to get Harry to fit right along with them. The boys would play chess. Hermione would read, well pretend to read. How was she expected to read when Ron was sitting right next to her, with his leg pressed against hers? How was she expected to read when every time Harry was stuck on what tactic to take next, Ron would sit back, rest his head on her shoulder, and rub her thigh with his hand? They had done some more exploring of one another in the last couple weeks, and she guessed this was the price to pay.

* * *

They'd been studying in Ron's room. She was sittingat the foot of the bed and Ron was at the head of it. They'd been facing one another. Hermione would ask Ron a question and Ron would answer. Ron would do the same to Hermione. About an hour or two into their studying Ron desperately wanted a break. He begged Hermione for one for about fifteen minutes before she finally broke down. It was, after all, only Saturday. Hermione was wearing one of Ron's old Cannon shirts. It wouldn't fit him anymore because he had grown so much in the last year since he had gotten the shirt. She was also wearing the jeans he loved most on her. Today was definitely one of Ron's better days. After Hermione gave in, he opened his arms up to motion for Hermione to come over to him. He gave her his best puppy eyes to close the deal. She sighed, with a little smile on her face, closed her book, and crawled over to him. She leaned in to him, with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I like this shirt on you, Mione'"

"I like it on you too." She giggled.

"You know I can't wear that anymore."

"Its ok to wear shirts that are a little too small for you." She giggled again.

"Why's that, my lady?"

"Because…well… you're so…well…just because." She stuttered out.

Ron laughed this time. "Can't make a complete answer, hmm, miss book worm?"

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Don't call me that, Ronald!"

"Ooh, I'm hurt now, you called me Ronald." Ron whimpered dramatically for effect.

Hermione laughed again, and Ron chucked in a low timber. He poked her in the side and she squirmed.

"Rooonnnn, donnnnnn't." She pouted

"Ok, sorry love."

"S'ok," she mumbled into his chest, where her head was resting.

Ron kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him. In return, she kissed the tip of his long nose. Ron took one of Hermione's flyaway curls and twisted it in his fingers while she rested her head back down on his chest. She breathed deeply, and cuddled more closely into Ron, if that were possible.

"I love you, Ron," she mumbled, once more.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She looked up at him again, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away quickly, until Ron had his hands in her hair, and was pulling her back for more. He sat back more against his headboard and Hermione straddled his legs. Ron moaned a throaty moan and brought her closer to him. She took her lips away from his again and began to kiss down his jaw and down to his neck. She found the sensitive spot there, right under his ear and placed feather light kisses against it. He moaned again in response, and his hand found its way under the front of her, well his, shirt. She stopped kissing his neck for a second before starting up again and rubbing her hand along the outside of his right leg until her first finger was latched between him and the elastic of his boxers.

"Oh God, Mione'," Ron managed to growl out before Hermione attacked his lips again.

She decided she couldn't tease him anymore and began to kiss him full force while slowly rocking her hips against his. He couldn't help but react to the intense feeling that was shooting through him and bucked against her.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window and Hermione jumped off of Ron. She looked around frantically, and noticed that it was only a crow pecking at the window.

"Stupid birds," Hermione spat.

"Mmm.. yea," Ron growled out in his lust filled stupor.

Ron got off the bed then and sauntered up to Hermione.

"What are you doing, Ron," Hermione asked through tiny laughs.

Ron responded with picking her up by her arse and taking the few clumsy steps it took to place her against the wall.

"Ron, oh my," Hermione squeaked out, before Ron's hand was up her shirt again and under her bra.

He captured her lips in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. She wrapped her legs around his middle and brought his obvious arousal right against her center.

"Hermio…oh god," Ron growled into her mouth.

Hermione made a satisfied "Mmm" sound, that Ron had become accustomed to as a sign to go right on ahead with what he was doing.

So, he began to massage the breast he had in his hand, andplace kisses down Hermione's neck. Hermione's head was then thrown back against the wall as her eyes fluttered shut.

"God Ron, don't stop, please."

With that, Ron lost all self-control, while still holding her breast in his hand he thrust himself against her and within seconds they were reciprocating each other's moves. Once again, if it weren't for their clothing, the things they were doing would be even less innocent then they already were. Ron once again staggered and took Hermione away from the wall and placed her on the bed, got on top of her and continued with what they were doing. He then took his other hand and brought it down to her jeans to undo her button when Hermione ripped her lips away from his.

"Ron, no, we can't," she stuttered out.

Ron took his hand away feeling extremely guilty and ashamed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to, its too fast I know." He apologized.

"No, Ron, it's ok…I wa-want to. But, if we keep going like this, I wont be able to stop." She replied.

"Same," Ron replied before taking his hand away from its position on her chest, and wrapping his arms under her back. He rested his head on her shoulder, and they easily fell into a comfortable nap.

* * *

Hermione came back to the present and noticed Harry and Ron staring at her.

"What!" she practically shrieked.

"You were starting to drool, Mione', we were worried you'd gone unconscious," Ron replied.

Harry started laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"What, Harry? Want me to tell Ron your secret about a certain family member of his!"

"Wha—what! N..n..no! Um, what secret!." Harry stuttered. His look was pleading and Hermione could see the look of confusion on Ron's face.

"Oh, you know, just the one item you got from Fred and George."

"Oh ye-yea! That's nothing." Harry replied. Thankfulness was clear across his features.

Ron just shrugged and yawned.

"I'm goin' to bed." And with that, Ron kissed Hermione quick on her temple, bid Harry good night and went to the stairs. While Harry was distracted picking up chess pieces, Ron turned to Hermione and mouthed "10 minutes" and winked. Hermione winked back and nodded. Ron grinned his goofy lopsided grin and walked up the stairs.

Harry told Hermione he was going to walk the corridors for a bit, and Hermione had no problem with that. Harry had been upset about Sirius still and she also wanted that time with Ron. So she Okayed him and hugged him good night. With that Harry was out of the portrait hole, and Hermione was walking up the stairs to visit Ron.

**So, what'd you think. I know, I've left you hangin' but I gotta find a way to get Hermione sneaking up there without Seamus and the others knowing. Just bare with me. Leave comments. Tell me how to improve. Please! The more reviews the faster the updates! Honestly…the reviews r mind workers. It's weird but oh well! I hope you liked it!**


	8. interlude to Christmas at the Burrow

**(A/N: Ok, so it's been a while, I did a couple one shots, and well, ive been so extremely busy...that well...writing has taken a back seat. I have written some other one shots, but i have to finish them. Just not enuf time. I really am sorry for the really long wait. I've been getting PMs telling me to hurry it up, so without further ado, chapter 8)**

Hermione snuck into the boy's 6th year dormitory and shut the door. Each boy's beds were closed with their hangings and she sent up a silent prayer that each were asleep. She crept over to Ron's bed then, and pulled back the hangings. She watched him sleep for a moment before crawling in to the tiny space beside him and closing the hangings. She performed a locking and silencing charm on the hangings before fitting her back against Ron's front and taking his left arm and putting it over her middle. She interlaced their fingers and got comfortable. She loved it how he would tell her to meet him up in his room and she'd come up at the right time. Then there he'd be fast asleep like the deep sleeper he was. Her Ron. He was so adorable when he slept she couldn't help but smile and feel the giddiness rushing through her veins. They'd been together for about 2 ½ months now. It was pretty amazing that he still had this effect on her. She was taken away from her thoughts when Ron moved around a bit and some how managed to put his hand under her shirt on her belly. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and settled back against him again. She felt him tighten his grip on her and nuzzle her neck.

"Ron?" she turned her head to look at him but he had his eyes closed and was it just her or did he have a smirk on his face. "Are you awake, sleepy?"

Ron just lied there with his eyes closed, feigning sleep, she knew. So, to punish him for faking she took his hand away from her stomach and she turned over to face him and kept herself away from him. He seemed to make a whimpering sound and he opened his eyes.

"Mione' why'd you do that?"

"You were pretending to be asleep."

"So? You don't have to torture me like this." He laughed

"I'm not torturing, I'm just punishing you." She had a smirk on her face.

"Oh come here, you little know it all," and he tugged her to him. She smiled at him before nuzzling her head in to his chest and wrapping an arm around him and tangling their legs. "You wanna stay at The Burrow over break?" he mumbled into her hair. Hermione just nodded a yes and cuddled more closely to him. "Amazing," he replied and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur of packing and decorating the castle for Christmas. Before either of them knew it, Ron and Hermione were leaving Harry at Hogwarts and on their way to The Burrow. Spending the holidays with Hermione, without Harry sent chills through Ron. He seriously wondered if he would ever wake up from this dream. Sure, it all started out with a game of chess, but the last almost 3 months had been amazing, and he could not ask for more.

Meanwhile, Hermione was pretty much thinking the same. The compartment they were in on the Hogwarts express, held only Ron and herself. People would walk by every now and then, smile and wave, and walk on. The aspect of Ron and Hermione not bickering every 5 seconds had finally become custom to everyone else. Had she really become this lucky? Going to the Burrow, just herself, and Ron's family; her other family. Maybe one day, she'd be an official Weasley, and would be spending every Christmas at Ron's house. Marvelous.

Ron was reading a comic book, and Hermione of course, was reading Hogwarts: A History. Ron slowly turned his eyes downward, to look at Hermione, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Her legs were tucked underneath her, and one hand was on Ron's knee. How could she expect him to read when she was doing that to him! She didn't really know she was doing it of course they usually sat like this. But the aspect of spending Christmas with her, being able to sneak to each other in the middle of the night just made it all worse.

The train finally arrived back home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there waiting impatiently for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

"Ron! Hermione! Darlings, how good to see you," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she bustled over to the both of them.

"Mum," Ron barely mumbled out before he was embraced in a bone crushing hug.

Meanwhile, Hermione got the easy way out, and received a handshake from Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione, love," ah, it was Hermione's turn, as she was swept into a bone crushing hug.

"'ello Mrs. Weasly," Hermione gasped out, as she ran out of breath.

"Well," Molly said as she straightened her skirt, "shall we be off then?"

And with that, they were in the beat up car and off to the Burrow.

**(A/N: Chapter 9 should be up shortly, already have the idea...psh...and you wonder why this story is rated M...hahahaha.)**


	9. I Promise

**(A/N: for all you weak souled ppl out there, this might be the best chapter for you. This chapter finally gives "rated M" a reason. It's one of my longest chapters, and well, the most loving to date. I also promised Id update soon, so heres...my promise. -aw, catch the double meaning-)**

Once they had arrived at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione spent every waking moment together. They'd either be sitting together in the living room, or out side in the garden playing around in the snow. Christmas morning came before they knew it. The day went by in a flourish of affection and love, gifts and visits from distant Weasley relatives. Hermione's parents even stopped by to say hello and stayed for a bit of tea.

Eventually all the extra Weasleys and Hermione's parents had left. Only Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and the twins remained. Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room to talk for a while, and spend the last moments of Christmas together.

Arthur and Molly gave each other a knowing look as Ron led Hermione up to his room, tickling her all the while. They might have heard Mrs. Weasley mutter, "I always knew she was the one," if they hadn't been so loud.

By the time Ron had gotten Hermione up to his room, Hermione was out of breath, frazzled, and out of it. She was tired from waking up early, but hyper all at the same time, from all the chocolate and egg nog. She flopped on to Ron's bed and closed her eyes. While she lay there, Ron went over to his desk and picked something up. He went over and sat on the edge of his bed, and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She bolted straight up, from the surprise of him kissing her, and barely missed smacking in to Ron. "Calm down there, 'Mione," Ron whispered, before she finally realized that he had only kissed her. She giggled to herself, and lay back down.

"No, Hermione, sit back up, or at least open your eyes. Please," Ron asked in a pleading sort of tone.

Hermione murmured an "mmhmm," before sitting up again. She looked dazedly at him and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mione, I have one more thing to give you yet," Ron said as he took something off his bed from beside him.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor then and glanced up at him. "Really," she asked before taking her head off his shoulder.

"Yea," he replied nervously, he then cleared his throat. "I know you'll appreciate this, so I put a lot of thought in to it. But, er- whenever a Weasley man, erm, you know, loves a girl, like you know, how I erm, uh… love you; they give their girl something for their first Christmas together. And uh, since this is our first Christmas together, well, I uh, sorta really want to give this to you. Well, not sorta, I do, really want to give this to you, I need to. Yea, need to," he took a moment to take a breath and looked at the confused look on Hermione's face. He gave her his lopsided grin, "sorry, I'm rambling, but, this is a big deal for me," he finished before taking the box he had picked up and opening it, revealing another box. "Here," he choked out, and handed Hermione the box.

She looked at him quizzically, before opening it, gasping, and looking at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"Ron, you…I…this is stunning. What…where…what…how..Ron," the words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Hermione, it's a promise ring. I want you to know that I will be faithful to you, and that I'll always love you, and only you. It's not an engagement ring, but I'm positive that'll come later. I..I really love you, Hermione. I mean, I'm in love with you, and, I can't see myself with anyone else, or loving anyone else ever again, and frankly, I don't want to love anyone else," he said the words with as much confidence as he could gather. He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh Ron," she sobbed, before burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much, I hope you always remember that," she whispered as he took her left ring finger, and placed the white gold ring on her finger.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very different. She felt a blush come to her cheeks and she took her head away from Ron's shoulder. "Ron, is it hot in here? Or is it just me," she asked as she began to take off her sweater.

Ron gaped at her, as she had never taken off clothing in front of him before. _The ring, _he thought. _Shit, ancient Weasley magic. Why does my family have to be so ancient? All its ancient binding magic and bullocks. Bloody hell, _he thought, as Hermione looked back to him.

"Ron, is there…is this magic," she whispered. He nodded, as he brought her into an embrace.

"It's all the love I have for you Hermione, it's symbolized in this ring. You are feeling all the love I have for you, full force, in this one moment. You're going to feel overwhelmed for a while. And, I forgot all about it, I'm so sorry. If you want to go back to your room so nothing happens then, I'll..I'll understand, because, if the magic works right, I mean, we're supposed to be together longer before I give this to you, we're not supposed to be only 16. I don't want you to be uncomfo-" And in a moment that seemed really familiar, Ron's words were cut off. Hermione, was, in all aspects of the word, attacking him.

She had managed to straddle him in minus 3 seconds, and push him down on the bed with her weight, and her mouth. She was kissing him with all the love she held inside of her. She knew it was the ring affecting her, but she didn't care. She loved him too, and she was sure if he had something like this ring from her, he'd be doing the same.

"I love you, Ron Weasley," she murmured as she kissed her way from his mouth, across his cheek to the sensitive spot under his ear. She had gripped her hands around the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it up.

He stopped kissing her for a second. "Mione," he gasped out in a breath, "wha-what are you doing," he asked.

She didn't answer, but only ripped the shirt over his head before laying back on top of him and kissing him some more. She ran her hands up and down his front, and soon her mouth was doing the same. She kissed his shoulder, his collarbone, down to his sternum. Then, she kissed his heart. "This ring means everything to me Ron, and you do too, you're everything to me." She whispered, before kissing his mouth again.

Within minutes Hermione's shirt had been taken off, and she was left in her jeans, and bra. Ron was still in his jeans, and was grasping on to Hermione for dear life. They were moving against one another in the most intimate of ways. Suddenly though, Hermione just wasn't satisfied enough.

"Ron, I..need..you have to…just…oh Ron please…I…Ron," she gasped out.

"What, love…Mione'…what," he murmured out before kissing her again.

She moved her hand down to the evident arousal in his pants and rubbed against it once. "Ron," she took a breath for composure, "I want…need…..Ron…touch me," she gasped out before Ron completely lost it.

He froze in mid movement against her to look up at her. "Merlin, are you serious," he asked, with bewilderment.

"Yes, Ron, please, oh god, please," she gasped out, and Ron asked no more.

He slid his hands down away from under her back to her front and wrapped his arms around her waist. He flipped them over, so she was now on her back and slid his hand in between them. He fumbled with her jean button for a bit before finally undoing it. He zipped her zipper down and looked at her. She only nodded in consent, and he continued. He slid her jeans down, and took them off of her one leg at a time. He wanted to give her all the time it took for her to snap out of it, if this wasn't what she wanted. He sure as hell knew he wanted it.

He slid his hands up her legs and got back on top of her, now holding her around the waist again. "Ron, just please, get a move on," she practically scolded. He nodded, gulped, and continued.

He slowly slide her knickers down, finally revealing the one thing he'd always dreamt about in his dirtiest dreams. He stared wide-eyed at her for a few moments before snapping his mouth shut. He blinked his eyes, and Hermione saw his eyes were now glazed over. She smiled at him pulled his head down and kissed him. It was enough for him to gain some more courage.

He reached his hand down and found her center with his long fingers. He took a deep staggering breath, and slid a finger inside her. She closed her eyes tight, and moved her hips toward his hand. He closed his eyes too, and pushed another finger into her. He opened his eyes again, but hers were still closed. He began moving his fingers in and out of her slowly, and watched her with amazement. She had a little smile on her face, and she was glowing. He got turned on just by the sight of her, and began moving his fingers a little quicker. She moved her hips in time with his actions, and after several moments she reached her climax. She opened her eyes, whispered out, "Ron," before moaning a throaty moan, and collapsing on the bed.

Ron withdrew his fingers, and lay down beside her on the bed. "Hermione, you're so beautiful," was all he could say to her in that moment. She looked at him with lazy, lust filled eyes and found her knickers on the floor, and put them back on. She lied back on the bed, and Ron brought the covers over them. Hermione cuddled up close to Ron, and tangled herself up with him before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

"I promise, Hermione," Ron whispered before wrapping her up in his arms, and falling asleep himself.

**(So I really hope you enjoyed that, I tried my best to make it realistic, now i know this may seem fast for a tyhpical relatinship, but think about it...16/17 year olds in love for who knows how long, And it's been 3 months, so I dont know...i see a probableness to it...and anyway...this is FICTION...it's ok...AND it's RON AND HERMIONE...we've ALL wanted them to be together...i know i have...so that's how it goes in my head. Thankyou!...REVIEW :-))**


	10. 6 months

**A/N: Yea, it's been a bit since i've last updated. This chapter isnt as interesting cuz, hey; you cant always be michevious. It'll get better; dont worry. But, here's a short chapter; that i actually wrote with pencil and paper first. I dont think i've ever done that. Well; here's chapter ten. There may be like 5 more chapters left. I'm not sure. Look out for one shots.**

Hermione woke up first the next morning. Ron had her wrapped up in his arms, and this time she didn't have difficulty remembering what happened. She snuggled closer to him, and intertwined her fingers with his. After a couple minutes like that, Ron began to wake up. Hermione brushed hair out of his face, and kissed his cheek. "Morning, sleepy head," she whispered, before Ron's blue eyes opened all the way.

Ron blinked a couple times, and then looked at Hermione. "Morning, Mione'," he mumbled and kissed her forehead. The rest of the break went on as Ron and Hermione fell sleep in each other's arms each night. Neither said it, but they had definitely fallen in love with each other.

The ring that Ron had given Hermione had finally lost its effect on her, and Hermione was back to her usual self by the time they were back on the train. They arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was there to greet them. While they were walking, Harry glanced at his two best friend's hands interlocked as always. Then, he took a double take. _Was that a ring on Hermione's finger! _Sure enough there was a ring.

Hermione and Ron explained the promise ring to Harry. He replied with, "I knew you two waiting so long was a bad idea," Ron and Hermione laughed. The trio went on with their 6th year and prepared for their exams. Hermione may have become more laid back since she and Ron had started dating but to say she was freaking out about the test was an understatement. By the time March rolled around, Ron was frustrated. He hadn't seen Hermione anywhere except lessons and meals. Even then, she was studying.

The bad thing was that next week would be their 6 month anniversary, and Ron couldn't quite take not seeing her. So, Ron devised a plan with Harry to get Hermione out of the library and in to Ron's dorm for a nice quiet night together.

When dinner passed, and Hermione went back to the library, the 6th year boys went in to action. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all went somewhere else for the night and harry went to go find Hermione. Meanwhile, Ron was up in his room setting up roses, and candles and a delicious dinner. He'd gotten her a necklace too, that had a heart on the chain, and engraved in it was "R & H".

About ten minutes later Harry busted through the 6th year boy's dormitory door, dragging Hermione behind him. "I have to study, Harry James Potter," she was shouting. Harry pushed Hermione in the room, shouted, "have fun, but no too much," and closed the door. Hermione had not so gracefully landed on the floor in a heap. Ron looked down at her and chuckled before kneeling down beside her.

"Hello, love," Ron whispered before she looked up through her hair.

"Hi," she grumbled before standing up and brushing herself off. "I'll just be leaving if you d-," then she noticed the room, "Ron, what is this," she asked before sitting back down on the floor.

"Happy 6 months," he whispered, and then he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. Hermione then put her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him as they sat on the floor.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, Mione'," Ron responded, then he stood and stuck out his hand to help her up. "Milady," he question. Hermione laughed then took Ron's hand and stood up.

Hermione and Ron talked and ate the dinner that was provided by Dobby. Every now and then they'd get distracted and kiss for a while, but who wouldn't on their anniversary?

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione were eating the chocolate covered strawberries Ron had gotten from Dobby. Ron cleaned up when they were finished, and climbed in to his bed. Hermione gave him a questioning look. Then Ron lied down on his side and opened his arms for Hermione to climb in too, and snuggled up to him. She rolled her eyes and climbed in the bed. Ron closed the curtains; put a silencing and locking charm on them. Ron brought Hermione as close to him as he could and closed his eyes. Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's hair and watched him fall asleep. "You're amazing Ron," she whispered before falling asleep herself.

**A/N: well there you have it. I'll update a lot this coming week with Spring break n' all. So; leave some nice little reviews :-) Thanks**


End file.
